Simulation of the metabolism of amino acids postulated to be transmitters in the central nervous system viz. glutamic acid, aspartic acid and gamma-aminobutyric acid, will be carried out to match the data generated in tracer experiments using specifically labeled precursors, e.g. ethanol, acetate and glucose labeled with carbon-14. The computer simulation model of vandenBerg and Garfinkel relating glycolysis and the citric acid cycle to this metabolism will be modified to bring it into closer fit with newly developed data from NS-07890 and from literature data.